


A New Beginning

by smolboywrites



Category: Harvest Moon: A New Beginning
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Extremely Underage, F/M, Face-Fucking, Forced Sex, Light BDSM, Light Waterworks, beastiality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolboywrites/pseuds/smolboywrites
Summary: While Eric was working on his farm, his young neighbor stops by to help him with farm work. But she ends up helping him with much more than that.





	1. A Perfect Day on the Farm

**Author's Note:**

> Well I tried lol! I just really like Hina and knew I had to write about her sometime

The morning sun shone through the window, casting beams of soft light around the room. Eric was already up and getting ready for his busy day of farmwork. He put on some well-worn pants, plaid button up with the sleeves rolled up, and some old, but trustworthy, work boots. After roughly fixing his messy brown hair he headed out, basket in hand to start collecting eggs.

The farm was quiet early in the morning before his dogs brought all the animals to graze on the fresh dew-covered grass. The only sound right now was the occasional chirp of a brown bird or the slight buzz of his bee houses. As his boots crunched down the gravel path to the chicken coop, he heard a small innocent voice come from behind him.

"Good morning Mr. Eric!"

He knew that voice well. It was the little girl who lived at the travel agency. He turned around to see her standing there, one hand by her side and the other giving him a small wave. Her beautiful blonde hair was always done up in a bun tied with a blue ribbon, and she always wore a very cute and pure yellow dress under her custom tailored flight jacket. "Good morning Hina, what are you doing here so early?"

"Well I told Daddy I was gonna pick some flowers by the river but I decided to come here instead! But I'm sure he won't mind, your farm is so big and way better than picking flowers!"

Eric knew this was his chance, if she came here without telling her father, he could easily make it look like something happened to her at the river. After all, this is a small very trusting community, with all he's done for the town, how could anyone suspect him?

"Well thank you Hina! It always makes my day when you come to help me out." he responded with a kind smile, "Why don't you come help me gather eggs before the dogs bring out all the other animals? I can make you a snack after!"

Her dark gray eyes lit up and she bounced excitedly "That'd be great Mr. Eric!" 

When she bounced her dress lifted up and Eric almost got a peek of something good, but her red tights hid anything from his view. 'Oh well, those will go soon' he thought, smirking.

* * *

 

As they walked back to the house, the sound of her small boots crunching the gravel alongside his, the birds chirped more awake now, and the squirrels were out and about.

"I love the lil chickens! They're so cute! Maybe I'll ask Daddy to get one!" Hina said as she skipped down the path to the farmhouse.

Her enthusiasm was so cute, she always wanted to feed the chickens, trying to make sure they all got the same amount of food. How could anyone help but fall in love with this pure hearted girl?

As they got up to the house Eric handed her the egg basket. "Why don't you go set these on the table, you were such a big help today!" 

She bounded into the quiet house, and Eric walked in after her, the familiar smell of flowers and old wood filling his nose. He shut the door behind him, locking it without her noticing. 

Hina set the basket on the counter like she was told and Eric thanked her and patted her on the head. She pulled out a chair and sat at the table, awaiting the snack promised to her.

Seeing her sitting at the table, feet swinging, unable to reach the ground, his lust for her swelled, he knew it had to be now. After all, a young man such as himself, and a young girl such as herself, were just perfect for each other.

He walked over and sat on the old but soft feather bed he slept on every night, and called for Hina to sit down next to him. Once she sat down and looked up at him with her beautiful eyes, cute button nose, and soft kissable lips, he almost couldn't control himself.

"Is something wrong Mr. Eric?" she asked, tilting her head slightly but adorably

"Yes, something that I really need your help with." 

A look of determination filled her eyes, "Of course, Daddy always tells me to help people in need, so I'll do my best!"

Despite the fact she was about 5, she always tried to act so grown up, it melted his heart. "Well that's good to hear! You're a very good girl.."

She smiled at him and looked satisfied she'd done the right thing "So what did you need Mr. Eric?"

"I need you to take off your clothes"

A look of shock and slight fear came over her "W-what? No! Daddy said I should never go out without clothes" she said shakily as she hopped off the bed, taking a step away from him

"Well Daddy is just trying to keep you from feeling happy. If you take them off we can play a fun game" he said reaching out to grab her, causing her to become very frightened 

She ran quickly across the one room farmhouse to the door, only to find it locked. Eric smirked, this is going better than he hoped. He picked her up and she started kicking and screaming for him to put her down, causing her little boots to fall off with a thud. Eric knew no one could hear her on this secluded farm, but he wanted to shut her up anyway. He plopped her down on the bed against a pillow and slapped her cheek.

"Be quiet now!"

She stopped screaming and sat there looking up at him, tears welling up in her eyes. "Why are you doing this Mr. Eric..."

He just smiled at her, "Because I love you, and I want us to be together." he reached out to pull off her jacket and she started struggling again, so he smacked her again once he got the jacket off, and she stopped struggling and started whimpering. 

He reached into the sturdy nightstand next to the bed and pulled out some rope, and when Hina saw this panic swept over her face, causing the tears to stop rolling down her cute pink cheeks for only a second, before they started up again full force.

He grabbed one of her hands and tied it to one bedpost, while he tied the other to the other bedpost. He made them tight enough to hold her but not enough to hurt her severely. 

She was kicking and screaming for help again, until he started lifting up her dress. "No! Stop! What are you doing!"

Eric lifted her dress up until he could see here cute little tummy, and then started pulling down her tights. "I told you, we were gonna play a game."

"I don't like this game! Please let me go.." she said, tears filling her eyes once more

Once he got her tights all the way off he could see her cute little underwear. They had little chicks on them. A perfect representation of her. Soft, pure, and innocent. He started pulling those of as well.

"NOOO! Stop! Daddy said I'm not supposed to let anyone see my private parts!"

"Well your daddy is mean. Have you ever touched your private parts? It can feel really good. You're a big girl. I'm gonna treat you like one." he said, rubbing a finger over her exposed womanhood. It was soft and bare, and sent a chill down his spine. He could feel her body reacting to it too. 

He spread her legs open enough and got down and ran a tongue over her little bud. He felt her body jolt positively, but she just started crying harder. He started licking more, her folds moistening with his saliva and her own little girl juices. A couple times he stuck his tongue into her trying to get a better taste, and she tried pulling her legs shut but she was always unable. She tasted so good, he thought he could just keep eating her out for hours. Her struggling and screaming died down but her sobbing didn't. And every time he passed over her little clit with his tongue he felt her body shudder in unwanted pleasure. 

After a couple minutes more of licking her tasty little girl pussy, his throbbing cock couldn't wait any longer, he let go of her legs and sat up, and she tried her best to curl up despite the fact her hands were still bound.

He stood up and started undoing his pants, pulling his underwear down with him. Seeing his fully erect cock made her cry harder as she started begging to be let go.

"Please let me go! I won't tell Daddy what you did!" she cried, tears streaming down her face.

He crawled up on the bed and spread her struggling legs, lining up with her folds and ready fuck her little brains out before he stopped. Looking into her big tear-filled eyes he said "Say 'I want you to fuck me Daddy'"

"Wh- what? No! Let me go!" she said starting to struggle harder

He brought his hand down and planted a firm smack on her plump little butt. "Don't be a bad girl now or I'm gonna have to punish you. I told you." he said with a sly smile "Say 'I want you to fuck me Daddy'"

"No! You're not my Daddy! I hate you!" she yelled as she started struggling harder

This time he landed a firm wack on her moist pussy, causing her to stop struggling again. "I'm only gonna spank you harder if you continue to be naughty." he said, landing another, harder smack on her reddening pussy lips.

"I-I-I" she stammered, eyes swelling with tears "I want you to fuck me Daddy!" she cried out, starting to ball her eyes out

With that he plunged his thick, hard dick into her little pussy, the tight wetness almost causing him to orgasm right then.

She cried out in pain and started trying to kick him, but in the missionary position they were in she was unsuccessful.

After holding his place in her moist walls for a second, he started pulling in and out, gently thrusting into her, waves of ecstasy spilling over him, and causing little moans to escape her sobbing mouth. Each gasp and moan from her turned him on even more, so he started thrusting harder. She winced in pain, but couldn't stop the little gasps of pleasure from escaping her soft, supple lips. And his thick cock pulled in and out, dragging across her little girl walls, he couldn't help from moan either, a wave of pleasure rolling over him every time their bodies smacked. The sound of slapping skin, moaning, and crying, were the only thing filling the once quiet house. Eric felt his cock throbbing more, his balls twitching, wanting to fill this girl his seed. After a few more deep hard thrusts into her aching pussy, he plunged in deep, and let all his seed spill into her. As ropes of his cum shot into her she cried out "NO!" but he just kept pumping, thrusting a little bit to ride out his orgasm. He looked down to see a mix of their juices spilling out of her pussy and around his dick. He stayed inside her and reached down and started ripping off her dress, she cried harder, begging him to stop, but he just kept ripping. When he got it off he cast it to the side, eying her little soft nipples. And began rubbing and tugging on them. She let out little gasps, which made him start getting hard again, and soon he ready for round two.

He leaned down and starting sucking her nipples, eliciting a cry from her. He started slowly thrusting into her, with more deep, slow, rhythmic thrusts, and he ran his tongue over her perfect little nipples. 

After he was done teasing her undeveloped breasts, he licked the tears off her cheeks, causing her to close her eyes and cry softly, which only made him pick up the pace. Soon he was pounding her abused little pussy full force, and he felt himself reaching another climax. Right before he came he pulled out, and turned her head towards him, shoving his thick cock in her gaping mouth, pumping all of his seed down her throat. She choked and gagged, but he started face fucking her, smacking her little ass and telling her to suck it. She listened without hesitation, even more tears streaming down her cheeks, as she tried her best to swallow the huge amount of cum being shot into her tiny mouth. The feeling of her tiny lips and little tongue on his cock was causing him to moan even louder, and once he was finished pumping her face with his seed he pulled out, smacking her face and telling her to swallow it all.

She just looked up at him, tears streaming down her red cheeks, and tried her best to listen, terrified of what he'd do next. He sat back on the bed and spread her legs, admiring seeing his cum spill out of her little girl pussy. He leaned down and started cleaning her up, running his tongue over her clit and into her folds. Licking up the delicious mix of both of their juices.

When he was finished he let her close her legs and said "Say 'Thank you Daddy'" 

She started crying harder and just looked away, so he smacked her plump ass really hard. She cried out in pain but refused to say what he asked so he slapped her ass even harder a couple more times.

Finally her shaky voice choked out a "Th- think you d-daddy.."

Satisfied, he pet her on the head. "You're welcome. You were a very good girl, and a very big help." he said softly, while drying himself off and getting dressed. "Now, I have a pile of clothes to leave by the bear den in the mountain. I hope you're ready to stay and have more fun with me.." he said, placing a wet kiss on her cheeks. 

He slipped his boots on, placed her clothes and boots in his bag and headed out onto the farm, screams of protest echoing behind him that were silenced as he shut the door. He headed up the dirt path, petting his dog on the way, giving him an idea for something in the future..


	2. Hina meets a new dog friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric decides to let Hina play with his dog. Oops, I mean let his dog play with Hina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is slight waterworks in this, its not totally my thing but I thought it fit the story so.

It's been a week since Eric discovered Hina's clothes in the mountains, and they had a funeral for her. The whole town was still in a state of sadness, nobody greeted anyone cheerfully anymore. The other children became too scared to play outside. Eric on the other hand, could not be happier.

He had just finished taking care of his cows, and watering crops, when he sat on the bench to take a break. One of his dogs, Percy, a large golden retriever, trotted over to him. His bark was loud and strong, and despite being a farm dog, his fur glistened in the sunlight. He was Eric's pride and joy. 

Percy lay down in the grass by Eric's feet, and watched the cows and chickens, just soaking up the sun. Eric reached down and patted his head, which cause the dog to look up at him. "I think it's time, boy. You ready to see Hina?"

At the name Hina, Percy instantly sat up and started wagging his tail, he had met her before and she always played well with him, it's no doubt he was excited to see her. Eric had caught Percy trying to fuck the new calf they had. He couldn't even be mad, 'He's just like me' he thought with a chuckle. That's when he got the idea to see if Percy would enjoy fucking his new little girl. 

He had been mixing in Hina's pussy juice with Percy's water to give him a taste for her, he didn't want his dog to hold back at all. And today was finally the day.

Eric has been fucking Hina whenever he wants, for the past week. She stopped struggling as much or screaming, but she does cry on occasion. Part of him hopes she always resists, but part of him really wants her to give in and beg him for more.

"Come on Percy!" Eric said in a cheerful tone, leading his dog past the small orchard and up to the farmhouse. Percy obeyed and bounded around his master, hoping for some playtime. 

As Eric opened the door, he could hear soft whimpering coming within, which made Percy's ears perk up as he wedged his nose in the crack between the door and the frame, trying to see what was the matter. This morning, after eating his cereal with tiny little Hina bouncing on his cock, he tied her arms around the back of the chair, and her feet to the legs, leaving her almost looking like she was sitting normal. Except her butt was scooted to the edge, leaving her pussy exposed. He figured that'd be the best way to let Percy have access to her.

When he opened the door all the way he saw he was right. The big dog instantly ran up to her sniffing her face, and for a second she let out a giggle, not realizing Eric was there. 

"Hiya Percy.." she said, a small smile on her soft lips "Could you go tell Daddy where I am?" 

Percy just licked her face and stared questioningly at her, not knowing what she was saying. Then he started sniffing her, and his nose made it way down her stomach, until it pushed up against womanhood.

"Percy! Stop! Don't do that!" she said, struggling to close her legs, unable to because she was bound

Percy dragged a slobbery tongue across her slowly moistening folds, causing her to start crying. "Go away.. Not you too.."

Eric just watched from the corner, slowly getting hard

Percy picked up his licking, shoving his muzzle as close as he could to her wet folds, tongue occasionally slipping in, causing a gasp and a moan to escape from the little girl in the midst of her sobbing. He seemed to be really enjoying her flavor, and Eric thought he might have to go over and stimulate Percy so he'd wanna mount her, but then he could see his dogs hardened cock slipping out of it's sheath.

After a couple more licks Eric saw Hina's body shudder from an unwanted orgasm, and a small moan escaped her mouth. Now Percy's cock was fully exposed and he was ready to fuck her. He backed up and for a second you could see relief flash in her eyes, until he raised up and mounted her, thrusting a couple times and missing, while she screamed out "No!! Percy!! STOP!!" before she just started crying again.

When Percy finally hit his mark his hard cock plunged deep into her, and he started thrusting wildly, panting and scratching her. Her small body bounced up and down from the force of his love making and, while she tried to hide it, little gasps and moans escaped out of her mouth. Percy fucked her so hard, Eric worried he might hurt her. But just watching Percy's bright red cock slip in and out of the little girl, precum and pussy juice leaking out, all he could do was sit there and jack off to the rhythm of Percy's thrusting. 

Soon Percy slowed down, dragging his hard, twitching cock in and out, and Eric could tell he was ready to knot her. As Percy's knot begin swelling, Hina let out the occasional cry of pain, as it popped in and out her tight, wet walls. After one final hard thrust, his knot swelled to the max and Hina started crying harder, while Percy pumped all of his thick canine seed into her, hips occasionally bucking. Hina's walls couldn't help but clamp down, milking the dog's cock for more, and Eric could see Percy's balls twitching as they shot ropes of cum into the little girl. 

Soon his seed ran out, and he pulled out of Hina with a loud wet pop, causing her to wince in pain. Then he turned to the side and raised his leg, pissing on her to mark his territory, before he went over to the rug and lay down. 

Eric couldn't just let his dog have all the fun so he walked over, causing Hina to look at him in surprise.

"Did you have fun playing with Percy? He fucked you so hard.. But I can't just let him have you to himself." and she just closed her eyes and looked away, tears starting to run down her cheeks, while Eric undid his pants and took them off. He untied Hina, smacking her ass and telling her to get on her hands and knees. She did as she was told, and Eric wasted no time in thrusting his hard, fully erect cock into her tiny body. The warmth of her pussy walls and the warmth of his dog's cum felt great on his cock, he was already almost ready to shoot his load into her too, but he wanted to make her orgasm first.

He thrusted slowly and deeply, hearing tiny moans on occasion, making sure to reach down and tug on her hardening nipples, causing the occasional gasp as well. After every thrust he could feel her body shake a little bit, and he knew she was getting close, so he picked up his pace and thrusted into her quickly and deeply, soon he felt her whole body shudder with ecstasy and he started pumping his load into her, not slowing down, forcing her to ride out the orgasm. When he was done he pulled and she just laid down and curled into ball crying, giving him a full view of his, hers, and Percy's juices leaking out of her well used hole. He rubbed his dick while looking at her tiny frame, curled up in a pool of tears, cum, and dog urine, and thought he might mark his territory as well. So he aimed, and starting pissing, his golden fluid flowing over her, causing her to huddle into a smaller ball and start screaming. He smacked her and told her to stop screaming, which she did. And he picked her up, carrying her over the bathroom to wash her off, wondering what other things he could do to her.


End file.
